


Watersports with Goronald!

by Anonymous



Category: McDonaldland, Persona 5, The Wacky Adventures of Ronald McDonald (Cartoon)
Genre: A notch in the McBedpost, Dom/sub, M/M, akira's introduction to the goronald cinematic universe, mcsex club and restaurant uniform, mentions of pee, peace and love in the goronald nation, this is also a celebration of the goronald tag becoming canon i love the world, this one is a team project! yeah!, ummmm ummmmmmmm let me think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:34:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28849149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: After his usual 23 hour shift at the McDonalds Sex Club and Restaurant, Goro feels like he needs to pee. His boyfriend has just the solution for him.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist, Akechi Goro/Ronald McDonald, Akechi Goro/Ronald McDonald/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Anonymous





	Watersports with Goronald!

**Author's Note:**

> if i were sorry for my actions, would i ever stoop so low?

It was a beautiful, wonderful day. The sky was the color of warm pee. Goro was enjoying capitalist hell under the rule of his capitalist megalomaniac dommy mcdommerson boyfriend, Ronald McDonald, clown mascot of the McDonalds Sex Club and Restaurant. Goro decided to give him a call when his daily 23 hour shift ended. It was a friday, so he finally had some free time.

“Heyyyyy daddy~”

The phone picked up on the third ring. Goro was so eager he forgot to wait for Ronald to actually be on the line. Finally, his clown daddy’s voice rang through the phone.

“What is it now twink bottom bitch? Huh?”

“Daddy… I need to pee…”

“Why the fuck would you call me to tell me this?”

“Because I require a pee buddy (The person writing this sentence was executed halfway through typing it for exposing government secrets. Treat this sentence as if it were never here)

I wanted to have a special place to pee today~”

He meant Ronald. The place he meant was Ronald.

There’s silence on the other line for a moment. Then, Ronald speaks again.

“I think I know what you mean, baby gorl. I think I just might have to pee myself. Stay right there like a good puppy you twink bottom bitch I’ll be there to pick you up in my private jet soon.”

Goro squealed excitedly, his knees rubbing together underneath the skimpy McSex Club and Restaurant apron maid dress. He turned off all the oil, taking a moment to use the burning liquid for his own pleasure - his dom daddy didn’t need to know - and then turning off all the equipment.

* * *

Chapter 2 : Fun Time

Ronald had just landed at the special spot he’d chosen for Goro and him. They walked into the fancy hotel parlor, where a prettyboy boy with black hair that was curled prettyboy style and glasses that were hard to see through but in a cool, mysterious, prettyboy way, greeted them.

“My name is Akira Kurusu, and I would like to know where your bathroom is, please.”

“What?”

“Oh, sorry! First day on the job. I meant, right this way gentlemen.”

And so Goro started walking, following the lead of Ronald and this prettyboy man boy bishonen. He couldn’t stop fucking rubbing his knees together though, for being in the presence of his clown daddy sent him into an unstoppable fit of lust. For this reason, he fell onto the floor face first, the cold marble doing nothing to soothe the cold sweat all over his whole body. Ronald sighed like his pet had just pissed on the carpet instead of him.

“Sigh (yes he says that out loud)... Goro, don’t be such a silly little boy.”

The prettyboy boy boy who you all know as Akira laughed heartily in his sexy deep prettyboy voice. 

“Ahahahaha! You are such a stupid twink bottom bitch.”

Goro whimpered, for he knew it was true, but damn, they’d just met. Anyway, his clown daddy picked him up with his big clown hands because he could not walk, and the sensation reminded him of his adventures as a goro burger. He immediately moaned very loudly at the memory.

“Shut the fuck up!!”

This only caused Goro to moan louder.

“I will fucking fill your mouth up with piss then you won’t be so loud.”

This also only caused Goro to moan louder. Akira was feeling very awkward. He decided the closest room would have to do.

“Um… right this way, horny motherfuckers. I mean, beloved guests.”

And so into the bedroom they went. Ronald threw Goro down onto the bed. Akira just stood there at the door, looking like a prettyboy. Ronald speaks up in his deep and sensual clown voice. Goro stares at his big red clown nose.

“I think I need to pee pee.”

Goro sighed and nodded. Ronald started to undo his zipper. Then, he turned to Akira, who was still there for some reason.

“Where is the bathroom?”

“Right this way, Ronald McDonald clown mascot of the McSex Club and Restaurant.”

And so Ronald used the hotel facilities. They were quite nice. Once he was done, he walked out and told Goro he could use the bathroom now. Goro did. He also thought it was quite nice.

“Alright epic I’m gonna go now” said Akira as he left the room. Ronald turned to his sub (this reminded him of subway and he gagged a little at the thought of a megalomaniac capitalist corporation that WASN’T maccy dees), and announced what they were here for.

“We’re here to spend the weekend at Watersports Hotel. I’ve got us booked for water skiing tomorrow morning, so rest up, baby gorl.”

And so the two of them cuddled on the bed, smiling at how nice the Watersports Hotel bathroom facilities were, and how nice it was to pee there. They dream of watersports. (This ending is ambiguous and up to the reader.)

The End

**Author's Note:**

> god you wanna join the [goronald discord server](https://discord.gg/WnGf3TyJdR) soooooooo bad


End file.
